cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Thessia
Thessia is the asari homeworld, and de facto capital (although no formal hierarchy exists) of the Asari Republics. Geography As Thessia is a temperate garden world with seasons, many biomes and climates can be found on it. A majority of the great cities are coastal, and the ocean retains an important place in asari culture. This is popularly claimed to stem from the asari's late evolutionary shift from an aquatic to a terrestiral species. List of known features: * Majesa continent ** Arid. Host to the Cold Sea, an inland lake saturated with eezo to lethal levels. * Tescani continent ** Warm and moist, with rolling hills, lakes, rivers and rainforest on the west coast. ** Dancing Bird Straits are a spectacular formation of slanted cliffs and rock spires on the coast. * Nefrane * Mount Orlael ** Legends say the mountain rose above the body of Justice Aleshka, who took her own life in shame after being tricked into creating the first Ardat-Yakshi. * Lake Bisel, that rests on the plateau where Mt. Orlael rises. * Lake Sirala, located north-east of Armali. Discharges into the Maiden's Falls. * Kendra Ocean ** The Solace Isles are a sheltered and remote archipelago in the south of the Kendra Ocean. ** Nereana's Channel is a 14 km-deep trench in a coral reef, excavated naturally by biotically active coral and home to dazzling array of deep water species. * Elantean Peaks * Dakhur Region Flora and Fauna Virtually all Thessian life (excepting a handful of species existing in very specific localised environmental conditions) are adapted to the element zero in the planet's ecosystem. Many employ it to generate a variety of biotic effects, and a significant number of species do not, having adapted simply to experience no ill-effects from its presence. Flora: * Aha (leafy herb, venomous) *Halspree (flowering) *Moonlight lily (flowering) *Sanissa (flowering) *Varidas (flowering) *Viseka's Gift *Zelana (tree) Fauna: *Galea *Maanru *Malyk *Pterion *Talxu *Valhawk, a raptor known for its caution, patience and precision. Government Thessia is governed by true digital democracies. There are no politicians or elected representatives - each citizen is permitted equal access to the decision-making process, via a dedicated planetary communications network in which matters of policy are freely debated, and decisions arrived at by general agreement. The social and cultural influence of Matriarchs results in their voices having enormous sway over debates relating to their chosen fields, but there is no "hard-wired" mechanism by which any asari's opinion on any matter is given more weight than any other's. The online discussion rooms in which debates take place are moderated by advanced VIs; a significant portion of Thessia's information technology R&D establishment, including licensed AI research institutes, participate in ensuring these VIs function as intended, and do not develop any emergent intelligent properties in spite of their sophistication. The destruction of communications networks during the Reaper War, in combination with Reaper attacks aimed directly at killing as many leading Matriarchs as possible, resulted in the total collapse of global government. A loose coalition of huntress and commando units who had survived the initial invasion, along with civilian militias, were able to facilitate communication and coordination between geographical regions, but decision-making outside of military matters was left in the hands of whatever local civilian leaders arose. As the post-war Artarva Project reestablished global communications, and local infrastructure was restored, authority was passed back to the population as a whole. Economy Thessia is one of the most technologically advanced and economically powerful worlds in the known galaxy. Most notable (due to the universality of biotic ability, compared with its scarcity in other sapient species) are biotic technologies; the bio-amps produced by asari craft guilds are regarded as the finest in the galaxy. Due to the asari's considerable lifespan, much of their technology is designed around self-regenerating materials modelled after Thessia's organic life (although true "organic tech" is not especially common). Thessia's export economy was all but eradicated by the Reaper invasion and subsequent deactivation of the relay network, and due to communication breakdown much of the planet reverted to local self-sustaining economies, with mass production and industrial capacity devoted primarily to non-commercial aid and infrastructure efforts. Since the resumption of relay travel Thessia's commercial economy has seen modest but stable growth. Thessia's abundant element zero caches remain a valuable commodity, and while Republican reconstruction programmes generally favour long-term stability over short-term gains, their reliability in the uncertain post-war galactic economy has attracted enough investors for Thessia to look forward to an eventual return to its former prosperity. List of Thessian city-republics The list is not exhaustive of all possible city-states found on the asari homeworld. * Anerzesa ** Famed for the natural beauty of its surroundings, but suffered greatly in the war. Is also home to a tonic of same name. *Armali **One of the largest centers of commerce, industry, culture and also military. *Attena **A center of education and research. Home to Attena Academy and Attena Political Cybernetics Institute. *Dassus **Historic center of maritime trade and travel, and site of the first asari interstellar vessel Maiden Voyage. *Inens *Kendra Ocean *Monarra *Nartin *Pivaema *Ressent *Serrice **''De facto capital of Thessia, surpassing Armali in all fields. *Tauvos *Ulee History Thessia is dotted with loose confederacies of great republican cities -- asari history has involved little in the way of large-scale civil conflicts, so there has been no pressure towards consolidation of power in particular regions or political blocs. Cultural and trade ties between cities have always been strong, extending as far as travel technology allowed in any given era, and population exchange has historically occurred with much greater frequency than is the case in other species -- pre-spaceflight, the "Maiden travels" typical of the first of the three asari life stages would see asari journey widely around their homeworld, and a high proportion would later choose to settle permanently in regions other than those of their birth. Along with the asari tendency towards cooperative behaviour and consensus-based decision-making, this led to the asari regarding themselves as a single people first and foremost at a much earlier stage than other species, long before communications technology advanced to the point where true unified planetary government became practical. Regardless, asari still take great pride in their native regions -- whether by birth or those they emigrate to. '''See also': Asari Republics in the Reaper War Thessian Escort and Reconstruction Force Threads Thessia Falls: CDN reaction to the Reaper assault on the planet. To All Followers of Athame: Following on from the above thread, Vesh offers reassurances to her fellow asari. The Big Blue Plain: CDN members help rebuild at the polar city of Nartin. Tokyo Outlaw visits Thessia: Includes a discussion of Thessian architecture. No, it isn't phallic. For more reasons than the obvious one. Category:Locations Category:Asari Category:Homeworlds Category:Asari Republics